Reggie in Fortnite
by Incel4Ever
Summary: Reggie accidentally gets Sans pregnant and has to find a doctor.


It was a cold dark night. Reggie Fils-Anime looked at his watch. It was 12:00 AM. He started to howl. He was warewulf! This was so scary for him… he said "I wanna commit die". He took out his MLP body pillow. "God, I love fucking ponies." A vampire came to WareWUlf Reggie. His name was Masahiro Sakurai. "I'm gonna bite ur penis off" Sakuri said. Reggie unzipped his pants and took off his panties. Reggie stuck a condom in Sakurai's mouth. Sakurai looked down at Reggie 1.1 inch penis. "Damn, that's small." Sakurai said. "It's still great for sucking and fucking." All of a sudden, someone hit them both in the head with a pipe. It was Sans!

Reggie woke up on the Battle Bus seeing Sans sucking his tiny cock. Reggie liked it so much that he told Sans to bend over. Sans agreed. Sans pulled down his pants. Reggie proceeded to fuck Sans' vagina very hard! Sans screamed, "WAIT, STOP! I THINK YOU'RE GONNA-" Reggie cummed. "Fuck!" Sans said. "I'm pregnant now!" Reggie was scared. He jumped off the Battle Bus to find a doctor so he could get an abortion for Sans.

Reggie landed at Tilted Towers. He picked up a Tactical Shotgun and a Revolver. He saw a black guy across the map and sniped him. Reggie realized that his pants were still off. He walked over to the black guy and raped him. The black guy said "Harder, Reggie! My ass is ready!" Reggie asked "Are you a doctor?" The black guy said "no." Reggie frowned. "You're useless to me then." Reggie shot the black guy in the ass with a Revolver. Reggie had a tear go down his cheek. He knew that if Sans had a baby, he would be fucked. Then he remembered that Miyamoto was a doctor. He decided to visit Miyamoto at Retail Row.

Sans was scared. He heard his doctor call him. "Did you get pregnant again?" The doctor said. It was his brother Papyrus. "Shut the hell up, Paperass." The real doctor came on. It was Masahiro Samurai. "Kys" Samurai sed. "My name Jeff" Sam's said. "Ok"

Miyamoto was bent over on his desk. Satoru Iwata was anally fucking him. Miyamoto died.

"Kill me" said Reggie as he saw Miyamoto's corpse. There were 4 people left in the map and the storm was closing in. "Maybe if I got nude for the storm it would stop closing in" Reggie thot. Reggie heard a "YAHOO!" It was Mario, plumbing Luigi's pipes! Mario said "hey Reggie want a hand job?" "no u" said Reggie. Mario said "Shut up virgin" Reggie said "I'll have you know I got Sans pregnant?!" Mario was said. He shot himself in the head. Luigi cried. "I'm not crying because Mario died, I'm crying because my ass is bleeding." Luigi picked up Mario's gun and stuck it up his ass. He proceeded to fire the gun. Reggie realized he was in the storm. He took off his clothes. The storm said "wow hot send nudes" "ok only if u know the way though" said regie.

Reggie was depressed. He only was happy when he had sex. But nobody would have sex with him. A tear came down his cheek as he pulled his Tactical Shotgun out and pointed it to the roof of his mouth. He heard someone scream "no don't do it" and he looked over to his right. It was Papyrus! Papyrus was horny as fuck. He said "stick this grenade up my ass" Reggie agreed. They both died that night.

On the Battle Bus, Sans was about to have his son. Luis Fonsi came out of his vagina. Sans was so happy. Sans said "Make despacito 2 or I'll rape you everyday' "Luis Fonsi said "I'll make it, but please still rape me everyday. I have a rape fetish." Lincoln from the Loud House walked in on Luis Fonsi getting gangraped. He said "Is this loss?" Luis Fonsi said "Take off your pants. I wanna suck your monster cock." Todd Howard also revealed himself as the driver of the Battle Bus. "Yo Lincoln from The Loud House I'll fuck u in the ass hard" "ok said Lincoln" Todd smiled. "I love children almost as much as I love rereleasing Skyrim." There was then an orgy. Everyone pulled out their guns and shot themselves. Dylan Klebold and Eric Harris walked in and said "We're not dead."

To Be Continued


End file.
